


Slang Games and Too Much Sugar

by Centeris2



Series: Evergray's Followers [4]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Connie comes in at the last moment, Gen, Poly Pile AU, Rebecca Has Friends AU, but he is precious and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Americans vs Australians, whose slang is weirder?(Happy Birthday Burgie!)





	Slang Games and Too Much Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



It started with lemonade. Lisa, craving lemonade while on her period, decided to make her own. Anna happened to pass through the kitchen and wondered what Lisa was up to, bewildered Lisa was trying to make lemonade without a soda maker. Which led to the realization that Australians and Americans have different definitions of what lemonade was.

“You guys know what these all are,” Lisa muttered as she scrolled through a web page of American slang. They had decided to test out how well they knew the other nationality’s slang.

“Yeah, the internet is very American, gets everywhere,” Anna nodded.

“Alright, how about regional stuff? You Aussies know what ‘uff da’ means?” Rebecca asked, not having high hopes.

“I’ve heard you say that, it’s like ‘ugh’,” Anna smirked, “but do you know what maccas is?”

“Sounds like a food place,” Lisa guessed.

“It’s probably not related to the macarena, is it?” Rebecca asked with a grin.

“One point to Lisa!” Louisa clapped and added, “it’s McDonalds.”

“I didn’t realize there were point! Okay, uh, what’s something very Texan… what does it mean when something is bald?” Lisa asked with a grin once she picked a word.

“Hairless…?” Anna guessed, confused.

“Like, uh, white? Like a bald eagle?” Louisa was hoping for a hint but Lisa just kept grinning.

“Vultures are bald,” Rebecca pointed out, making the two Aussies look at her. “What? America is huge, I don’t know Texas words.”

“Well you are all wrong! Bald is boiled,” Lisa said a bit slowly, dropping the exaggerated accent.

“Alright my turn! What’s brekky?” Louisa asked.

“It’s what you call me when you’re really drunk,” Rebecca teased.

“No,” Louisa snorted.

“It’s when you take a break?” Lisa asked.

“Close! It’s breakfast! Another point to Lisa! Now, what’s a skull?” Anna asked.

“A badass,” Rebecca guessed

“A cool tattoo,” Lisa suggested.

“It’s finishing a beer,” Anna said with a grin, “no points that round.”

“Alright let’s get some Virginia words, what’s DMV?” Rebecca asked.

“Down… moving… vibrations,” was Anna’s guess.

“Don’t Mind, uh… hmm. V…. vampires?” Louisa asked.

“Isn’t that the department of motorized vehicles? Those lines take forever…” Lisa muttered, remembering getting her drivers permit.

“Well yes but no. It’s DC, Maryland and Virginia,” Rebecca said, grinning.

It continued for quite a while, the Australians having a clear advantage in unfamiliar slang. Neither American got ‘daks’ (Rebecca guessed a bird, Lisa a beer), nor ‘two up’ (Lisa said it was uping one uping to the next level, Rebecca said penetration with two fingers). Pictures were pulled up when ute vs pickup truck was brought up, and they made Lisa use her Texas words in a sentence which helped them guess the meaning. Puppy Chow made them look up recipes for the junk food, which led to them deciding to make it because things covered in chocolate and powdered sugar sounded wonderful. 

After shopping for the ingredients to make the junk food they continued discussing the differences in slang. Cunt ended up being discussed at length, namely how Americans viewed it as more serious to say than fuck, but Australians had no such reservations. 

“Oh god,” Lisa purred when she took a bite of the still warm puppy chow. She had insisted on adding peanuts, making it wonderfully salty and sweet.

“Like your white trash?” Rebecca teased before adding, “we should make scotcheroos next.”

“What?” Anna asked with a laugh, “is that just candy soaked in scotch or something?”

“It’s like rice krispie treats on crack,” Rebecca explained, taking a piece of puppy chow and popping it into her mouth.

“While we’re at it let’s make some fairy bread and lamingtons,” Anna joked, Louisa speaking up with a very serious: “I could go for some vanilla slices.”

By the time any of the guys arrived at the bangalow it smelled of sugar and vanilla, the scents of fresh baked sweets wafting from the open windows. Inside each woman was holding her stomach in varying degrees of satisfaction and pain from eating so much sugar. 

“Guys,” Lisa moaned from the couch, “I want greasy food now.”

“Sweet Jesus Lisa. How is your stomach holding all that food?” Louisa groaned, unable to think of eating any more food just yet.

“It’s going straight to my uterus. It demands sacrifices,” Lisa complained.

“I, uh, heard Lisa was on her period,” Connie finally said from the doorway, making the four girls look over at him.

“Since you guys are syncing up with your periods I figured you’d like some chocolate-” Connie was cut off by a collective groan when they saw the chocolate he had brought.


End file.
